Red Painted Roses
by Miyako Suzuki
Summary: Ichigo and Kashino met each other at a masked ball in Kashino's kingdom for the annual masked ball. Both of the two characters have an arranged marriage to someone though. The two lovers fight through problems to be together. Though tragic they love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By: Miyako Suzuki115

Author's Note:

Minna-san, arigatou for starting to read this fanfic. This story is made from a shared account of Rima Mashiro11 and lavenderbluestar123. Instead of the usual "happy ending" it consists of a sad ending. Along the way you might feel many mood changes. So… WARNING: if you don't want to cry, don't read the last chapter which I will tell you beforehand.

DISCLAIMER: Please, please, please we do not own Yumeiro Patissiere just our thoughts and OCs. We wish we did though.

In Macaroon Castle, Kashino Makoto (A/N: Makoto is the first name if you didn't know) was storming around in the royal courtyard. His mother, the queen of Macaroon Kingdom and at that time, 16 years ago. His mother and deceased father had an agreement with the neighboring kingdom, Éclair Kingdom that Makoto would marry the princess. The marriage would take place sometime after the princess had reached the appropriate age for marriage, 17. Both Prince Makoto and the princess were born in the same year but, the prince was a few months older, you see.

Makoto was enraged when the words of his arranged marriage went out of his mother's mouth. He had never known this for the whole 16 years of his life.

"Mother, why do you have to do this to me? I don't want to marry someone that I don't know! How can I fall in love?" the prince screamed at the queen.

"My darling Makoto, you will simply fall for her when you spend time with her. Your future wife is a lovely lady." the queen answered reasoning with her son.

"That is impossible! How will you make that happen? Never in a million years, will I marry someone unwillingly. This arranged marriage should not have happened in the first place!" Makoto yelled back, even though it was rude, especially talking to elders.

"No matter what you say now, that will NOT stop the marriage. Before your father died his last words were to have you married," if she just told him what his father's words after that was. "Do this for your father. For him so he can rest in peace. Goodness sake, Makoto just marry her! We also need a heir for the throne after you. " his mother yelled back. It was a rare sight for the queen to be yelling. She was known as a high-classed woman who was very delicate.

Makoto hated it when his mother talked about her husband, his father. 'No, Father couldn't have done that. Was that why Father was so nice to me?... Because he was guilty?' Makoto thought.

The prince stomped his way back to the chambers where he slept. Everyone in the halls quickly got away for the storm to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Painted Roses

By: Miyako Suzuki115

Author's Note:

RiMa11 or Kiku (however you want to say/type/call(it) from Miyako Suzuki here. It doesn't really matter but I write mostly for _Red Painted Roses. _Lavender (lavenderbluestar123) is "busy" s she will only be working on discussing the storyline. The second chapter will start shortly.

P.S. Second chapter is from Ichigo's kingdom.

DISCLAIMER: Do not sue us! We do not own anything other than make-believe characters or events from our creative minds.

Chapter 2 Starts Here

At Monte Blanc castle a little argument was going on between mother and daughter. There was a scolding mother and a very upset daughter.

"Mother, I really do not want to marry a stranger and give my whole life away to them." Amano Ichigo said with pleading eyes.

"My sweet Ichigo, I am really sorry. Your father and I made this contract with Toffee Kingdom (A/N: I know stupid name. Deal with it!) a very long time ago. This was a few days after you were born." The mother said to the daughter.

"Is it possible in anyway to break off the arrangement?" Ichigo asked, hoping for a "yes" to come from her mother's mouth.

"Unfortunately, no. I, your mother, am just a mere duchess. They are the king and queen. It is impossible for me to complete this wish of yours, my dear. I know it hurts but, please endure this pain and don't be selfish." The duchess said coldly but there was a look in her eye pitying her child.

Ichigo pulled a pillow from her bed and the fragile girl, broke into tears. Between the sobs she was saying something.

"Life is… is so unfair. Now, … I can never experience something true… as true love. They say it is… a wonderful thing." Then she lifted her head from the pillow and frantically wiped away her tears. A faint smile fell onto her face but you can tell it was all forced. Her eyes were red. No matter how much she tried to block back the tears, they just kept on falling. The clear liquid would roll down her cheek and slosh onto her upturned palms.

"I will leave you to rest for a while" the duchess said wanting to give her daughter some time to think and have relax even though she knew it was not possible. "Ichigo, the wedding is a few days after you turn 17. Seventeen, the appropriate age for marriage." When the duchess closed the door she silently cried. 'That child, my very own child won't be having something sparkle in her years of life, the love that she won't truly get. No matter how hard it is, she puts a smile on. I am a disgrace. Killing my one and only daughter's happiness but arranging who she will marry.' The duchess thought. A pang of guilt had hit her heart.

Thirty minutes later a soft knock came from outside the room. "Milady I have a message from the duchess. May I come in?" a maid asked. Ichigo slowly got up to open the door. "Please, come in."

They maid went into the room closing the door and inside her hand was a letter. "Milady the duchess says you have an invitation to the Annual Masked Ball. This very year it is held at the Macaroon Kingdom."

"Thank you," Ichigo replied softly. Her voice still seemed at bit crackly from crying.

"I shall leave now. Good day, Ojou-sama," The maid said. "If you need anything just tell me to come."

"Good day. If I need anything I will tell you." Ichigo said politely, still upset from what happened earlier.

After the maid walked out of her room, Ichigo went to her mother's sleeping chambers. She knocked on the door and after hearing a "You may come in" she opened the door.

"Mother, I have a small request. May I go to Éclair Kingdom to visit Princess Umeko?"

"I shall let you have some freedom and enjoy while you can. Yes, you are allowed to visit your cousin. Say hello to your aunt and uncle for me. Also, you should know this, before you leave tell the king and queen where you are traveling to."

"Thank you, Mother. Will leave in a few hours."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: Miyako Suzuki115- Rima Mashiro11(Kiku)

Author's Note:

I, Kiku am typing up this chapter and wrote it so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Either member of Miyako Suzuki115 doesn't own Yumei Pati!

"Ichigo-sama, do you need me to pack your bag for your visit to Princess Umeko in the Éclair Kingdom?" asked Ichigo's personal maid.

"No thank you Yamada-san. I can pack myself," Ichigo replied.

"Very well. I will tell the stable boy to prepare your horse to Éclair Kingdom. To get to Éclair Kingdom you must pass through the Macarron Kingdom first. That is where the annual ball will be held this year."

I will make notice of this. You may leave now. Good day."

"Good day to you too, ojou-sama."

Ichigo started to pack her necessities and was finished half-an-hour after Yamada Momoka, her maid left.

She walked to her mother's room to say farewell and then went to the royal throne room where her father was. Along with her father was the King and Queen of Monte Blanc kingdom.

"Your Highness, I will leave for the Éclair Kingdom later. I will not be back until next Thursday. Today is Monday, so I will be coming back one week and three days from now. 'Til then farewell." Ichigo said in the direction of the thrones with the highest nobles in the kingdom on them.

"Thank you Ichigo-san. The queen and I bid you farewell also. Have a nice visit to the Éclair Kingdom." The king said to Ichigo. Then he turned to her father and told him, "You may have a moment with your daughter."

The duke took Ichigo's hand and led her to a courtroom down the corridor. After he closed the door, taking both of her hands in his, he told her, "Ichigo, this visit to Umeko means a lot to you. So take this as a good chance to talk with her. Give my greetings to your aunt and uncle."

Tears were forming at the sides of Ichigo's eyes. "Father, I am very grateful, thank you. I have to tell Umeko a whole bunch of things happening to me. Also, don't worry aunt and uncle will receive your greetings. I shall get going. Yamada Momoka-san is probably coming to fetch me to get on the horse. Good bye, Father" Ichigo responded.

"Good bye, sweet strawberry." Her father said back.

~xxx~

Ichigo waited in her room for Momoka to come, pacing back and forth, a regular thing for her. As the door began to creak open, "Yamada-san what took you so l-," she started. "I'm sorry hime-sama. I thought Yamada-san was coming."

"It's okay Ichigo-san. I just came to bid you farewell! On my way here though, I heard from the maid's gossip that you are betrothed to Toffee Kingdom's prince. Is that true?" Koshiro Miya asked almost as if she was nice, _almost. _

"Yes, that is true. It is a wonder how they heard about that though," Ichigo answered.

Miya began talking again, "The prince of Toffee Kingdom is known for his good looks. You are so lucky. I mean you _are_ going to marry him, right?"

"It is an honor, but I wish it not happen," Ichigo muttered the last part.

There was a knock at the door. _It must be Yamada-san, _Ichigo thought. "Come in," Ichigo said to the general direction of the door.

Momoka looked frightened at first to the sight of the princess, but started to settle. "Hime-sama, Amano-sama, greetings. I have come to pick up Ichigo-sama. The horse is ready."

"Good bye, hime-sama. I shall get going," Ichigo said.

When the door was closed a malicious smile and horror-some laugh escaped Miya's mouth. "Amano Ichigo you will marry someone that I have laid eyes on. Do you know what will happen? Do you? Hahahaha!" Miya shrieked.


	4. Chapter 4

Red Painted Roses Chapter 4

Miyako Suzuki

A/N: Hello! CrimsonMoon5600 and KikuNakamura here! It's been awhile, but here we are! We're ready to continue Red Painted Roses! Now a word from Kiku: This story is okay for now. I really have to apologize for not updating in months! I am sincerely sorry. So I (with the help of Crimson) will try to make this chapter longer than usual. Thank you for staying with this story, my dearest readers! ~Kiku Nakamura~ Now then, without further ado… let's start this chapter!

When leaving the room Ichigo heard a cold, evil laughter fill the corridor. It really spooked me and she guessed her face was pale because Yamada-san said: "Ojou-sama, are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I am fine, just a little startled." She nodded and smiled.

"I shall get you to the stable boy now. You must be longing to see Kamida Umeko–sama. She will probably experience what you are feeling now, the sooner you mount the horse the sooner you will get the peace you want."

The duke's daughter and the maid had reached the stables where the brown-haired stable boy worked. He kept on stroking the mane of a mare, which had a sleek and pure coat of black.

_She's beautiful,_ Ichigo thought.

"Ojou-sama, this is the horse that will accompany you in your journey. I hear that you have requested traveling alone and not with a carriage," he said. "Midnight here is one of our finest horses at the stable."

"I shall be mounting now," she told the stable boy who went to get the stepping stool.

"Farewell," Ichigo had said to her handmaiden and parted.

She felt the thrill as Midnight rode swiftly down the road, with her cloak flowing in the back of her; the cold wind to her face, and holding the reins of the horse, she felt powerful. Like no one could stop her until… she married.

Ichigo started to feel tired and slumped down a bit, depressed. The horse seemed to know she felt upset because it slowed down a bit and whined.

Staring down at the horse's mane, she stroked it, running her hand through.

Several minutes later, Midnight had started trotting. On the right side of the road was a old handed painted sign that says: **MACARRON KINGDOM 5 MILES**. Ichigo knew she still had a long way to go before she could talk to her cousin and feel 'sane' again. She was determined to get to the Éclair Castle.

She rode into the Macaroon Kingdom, taking notice of the architecture and the big castle. The ball was held here this year. Finally, she was allowed to go to the masked ball after turning seventeen, the maiden's age. Ichigo was always looking forward to the masquerade ball, but she had been too young up until this year's May. The annual Winter Ball was an amazing feat that each year was better than the last. Occasionally, a prince or a princess would choose to court their dance partner.

_What would it be like to fall in love? _Ichigo thought. _But there would be no freedom._ Ichigo loved her freedom. It was the thing that mattered the most to her. All that would change when she got the taste of something new.

_People say they were happier, and the world was more colorful. Ha! False words. Remember the heartbreak? _Ichigo would remind herself every day. She would ponder upon the l-word but remind herself of freedom until the end.

Suddenly, her horse came to a halt.

"What's wrong, girl?" Ichigo asked the horse. A rustling sound came from the bushes. Ichigo got off of her horse.

"Who's there?" she demanded towards the bushes. "Show yourself,coward!" Picking up a rather large rock, she drew closer.

A boy popped out from among the plant.

"KYAAAAAAA!" the duke of the Monte Blanc Kingdom's daughter screamed in fright.

"Whoa! Put down the weapon, don't throw it. Now step away from the bush, Miss."

Ichigo stared with wide deer-in-headlights eyes. However, she didn't follow the mysterious boy's instructions. She clenched the stone in her palm and began to step closer.

"Stop, drop the weapon! I demand you-" the boy began.

"Don't command me to do anything!" Ichigo yelled back.

"My, my… such rude girl, useless too." The boy was starting to irritate her now.

"Watch your mouth…My parents taught me not to say bad comments about people infront of their faces!"

"Still, she is a useless person…" the blond haired boy muttered under his breath. His eyes had a glint in them and his lips turned up into a smirk.

"You…" she growled. "I heard that!"

"You shouldn't be angry, I didn't say anything to your face." Ichigo's face started to turn red of anger.

"Hmph!" She exhaled and inhaled. Remember keep calm, do not lose composure. Ichigo thought about Miss Takera's words. She thought about what she had said about losing composure as a lady. She made it seem as if it was the most terrible thing in the world.

"Farewell, I shall not talk to you anymore. I must hurry on my way."

Turing the horse back into direction of the bordering kingdom, Midnight rode swiftly pass the town, leaving the sandy blond haired boy with those choclate brown eyes following his acquaintance.


End file.
